A variety of ion channel proteins exist to mediate ion flux across cellular membranes. The proper expression and function of ion channel proteins is essential for the maintenance of cell function, intracellular communication, and the like. Numerous diseases are the result of misregulation of membrane potential or aberrant calcium handling. Given the central importance of ion channels in modulating membrane potential and ion flux in cells, identification of agents that can promote or inhibit particular ion channels are of great interest as research tools and as possible therapeutic agents.
One such channel is the Transient Receptor Potential V3 (TRPV3) channel. TRPV3 is a calcium permeable channel, specifically a calcium permeable non-selective cation channel. In addition to calcium ions, TRPV3 channels are permeable to other cations, for example sodium. Thus, TRPV3 channels modulate membrane potential by modulating the flux of cations such as calcium and sodium ions. Although non-selective cation channels such as TRPV3 modulate, among other things, calcium ion flux, they are mechanistically distinct from voltage-gated calcium channels. Generally, voltage-gated calcium channels respond to membrane depolarization and open to permit an influx of calcium from the extracellular medium that results in an increase in intracellular calcium levels or concentrations. In contrast, TRP channels which are non-selective cation channels are generally signal transduction gated, long lasting, and produce more prolonged changes in ion concentration. These mechanistic differences are accompanied by structural differences among voltage-gated and TRP channels. Thus, although many diverse channels act to regulate ion flux and membrane potential in various cell types and in response to numerous stimuli, it is important to recognize the significant structural, functional, and mechanistic differences among different classes of ion channels.
TRPV3 function has been implicated in, among other things, the reception and transduction of pain. Accordingly, it would be desirable to identify and make compounds that can modulate one or more functions of TRPV3. Such compounds have a variety of in vitro and in vivo uses.